


Echoes Of Fashion

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fashion designer Dan, M/M, Model Phil Lester, Non-Graphic Smut, alternative universe, phanfic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan Howell is a 26 year old famous fashion designer. In the shooting for his new clothing line, what will happen when a new model called Phil Lester gets on his nerves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

Dan Howell, one of the most sucessful and passionate young fashion designers was walking towards the studio where the shooting for his new clothing line was taking place. You see? Dan was only 26 and already was one of the most notorious designers of the fashion industry, he was a young genius.

Now, as he entered the studio all he was receiving were serious stares from all the photographers and some stylists. Yes, Dan was also know for having temper issues. He wasn’t a bad person he just was a perfectionist, he couldn’t handle things not being perfect and he often got angry because of this, and after an altercation with some model last year he became an intimidating person whenever he entered a room.

“Hello Chris, how are we doing today?” Dan said to his assistant and long time friend Chris while leaving his coat on an empty chair.

“Oh, good morning Dan” Chris replied, looking at his worn out agenda “some models have yet to arrive, they should be here by 10 am, you can have a coffee if you want.”

“Thank you Chris, what would I do without you?” the designer said, resting a hand on his friend shoulder.

“You would propbably have a meltdown every 15 minutes” Chris made both of them laugh as they walked to the coffee machine located at the end of the hall.

_______________

It was 10 o'clock and all the models had arrived, some of them new faces for Dan. He didn’t say, but some of the new male models were really attractive, he would gladly lay in the studio’s dressing room bench or even the floor while some of them ravished him, to be honest.

After introducing himself to them and explaining how the shot would be, they all retired to the dressing room and they began calling them one by one so they could rapidly take a few photos and change onto the next outfit.

The shot was going perfect for Dan’s shake. They all got out on time of the dressing room, clothes nicely put and posing as the photographer asked them, not missing a step. Well, that was till he called Phil Lester.

Phil apparently was a very laid out guy. He loved making people laugh and have fun while working. Now that modeling was his new life, he wanted to make the most of it. When the photographer told him to pose in a certain form, Phil let out a little laugh, thinking that the pose he was making him to do was a bit exagerated, but he did it anyway. Dan heard the laugh, but passed it as a random moment.

When Phil’s time was done he called the next model, and by the corner of his eye, he saw Phil speaking to one some of the prop guys that were waiting Dan’s signal to change the props if needed. Then he heard another laugh. It was Phil’s and the props guys laugh. He stood up and walked to them “Hey, what’s so funny? We are trying to work here” Dan muttered through his teeth, trying not to disturb the photographer.

“Oh Dan it was nothing, Phil was just trying to…” one of the props guys said.

“No, I don’t wanna hear it.” Dan cut him. He pointed his finger to Phil “Now you, go change. I don’t wanna hear another laugh from you, undserstood?”

“Yes, don’t worry” Phil quietly replied and walked back into the dressing room and Dan did the same while stomping a bit back to his seat.

“Okay next!”

_______________

They were on a break now, so Dan decided to look at some of his emails.

“Dan, come here a second” Chris said, making him looking from his phone.

Dan stood up and walked with assistant as this was telling him some of the changes on the timetable for next week. He was about to tell Chris something when he heard a loud laugh erupt form the dressing room. “Wait here” he told Chris, taking big steps onto the room and angrily opening the curtains.

There was Phil, a phone on his hand trying to take a selfie of the group of models and stylisht behind him, all pulling funny faces when suddenly they noticed Dan and Phil started slowly lowering the phone.

Dan decided he had had enough and took Phil by the arm and led him outside the room, bringing him into a private empty office.

“Do you think this is funny? Taking selfies and laughing 80% percent of the time while you are working Phil?” shushed an angry Dan. “You know what? You think you are so damn funny Phil, being all so friendly and happy with everyone and you know what, you are not. Stop fooling everyone with that happy face” his voice getting louder.

He took a breath and continued, “I’m trying to make this shot perfect and you are getting on my nerves, so stop playing around with everyone, okay? Now you should leave the shooting before I lose my temper even more. Hope this lesson teaches you something.” and with that last sentence he flew out of the door, closing it furiously.

_______________

“Next!” Dan shouted again, only a few models left to finish the shot.

“Dan we might have a problem” Chris whispered so the both of them could only hear.

“What now?” Dan replied, annoyed something else was interrupting the shot.

“Um… Look, we all heard the ‘argument’ you had with Phil Lester earlier and one of the models found him crying in the bathroom” Chris explained. What? Phil was crying? Had he been that harsh with him to make him cry? “You should go and at least apologize, he was getting his job well done, he hasn’t done aything wrong, don’t you think?” his assistant pointed out.

“Okay, I will go, I will let you to continue with this” Dan said, standing up and walking into the bathroom.

_______________

Once Dan had reached the bathroom he heard the little sniffles and whimpers coming from the inside. He hadn’t meant to be so angry at Phil, now that he considered, the model was just making the people on the set have a good time. 'Time to face the music’ he thought opening the door.

He spotted Phil, sitting on a corner under the sinks, a bunch of tissues on his hand trying to stop the tears from falling. He lifted his gaze a bit and noticed Dan had entered the bathroom. The designer could slowly listen Phil beating himself up for this “Why do I always try to be kind with anyone, even when I’m kind people don’t like me.”

Phil finally sppoted him and he crawled from his improvised and cold seat and stood up, rapidly speaking up.

“Mr. Howell, I’m so sorry for the way I acted, that was totally unprofessional and I should leave. Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I loved working with you. I’m deeply sorry for ruining your shooting, that wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to…” he took another breath, seeing as Dan wasn’t planning on interrupting him, he continued, “I just wanted to see people smile, you know? I arrived this morning and everyone was so serious and I just wanted to be nice.”

Dan, still surprised by Phil’s words, didn’t know what to say. So he just nodded and said “Okay Phil, you can come back to the shooting. Clean you face. You will be going out in a few minutes.” and without waiting for the model’s reply he walked back to his spot.

_______________

The first thing Dan noticed when he came back was that the atmosphere of the shooting had changed. It seemed like someone had stompped on everybodies puppies and kitties. He noticed the models’ bodies were more stiff when they walked out to take the photos. Also, the some of the stylists were nervously checking their work every two seconds, making sure everything was perfect.

Was it because they all had heard Dan shouting angrily at Phil earlier? Well, he didn’t want to make everyone awkward at his shooting, he wanted professional but comfortable people. Dan didn’t want people to be scared of him.

He called Chris, the shooting couldn’t continue if everyone was so serious. They decided to leave the shooting for tomorrow, so they could come back to work more relaxed, expecting a better mood for tomorrow.

On his taxi back home Dan started to think. His co-workers were scared of making mistakes in case Dan shouted at them angrily. He didn’t want them to see them as a monster, he really wanted them to be comfortable around him, but he didn’t know how to be a more laid back and approachable person.

He would have to figure something out.

_______________

The designer managed to get Phil Lester’s phone number and texted him late in the evening. 'Hey Phil, it’s Dan. Could you meet up to talk some things tomorrow before the shooting? If you can please be on the café that is in front of the studio at 9am.’

He had decided to let Phil to teach him how to be a more 'laid back guy’ like he was. When he discovered Phil trying to take that selfie he noticed all the group behind him, even though they were making funny faces, he could sense the happy atmosphere that was there. He wanted the same for when they were shooting.

'Okay Mr. Howell, I ’ll be there’ was Phil’s response.

He read that last message before going to sleep.

_______________

At 9am on the dot he entered the café, noticing that Phil had already ordered them both a coffee. Approching the table where he was sitting, Phil handed him his coffee “Morning Mr. Howell, I bought you a coffee, hope you don’t mind.”

Dan noticed Phil was nervous around him. Also, he didn’t like people calling him 'Mr. Howell’, that made him feel old and he was only 26.

He took off his coat and sat down while he gladly accepted Phils coffee with a small smile on his face. “Thanks Phil, and call me Dan please.”

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking up “Look Phil, I first wanted to apologize for shouting at you yesterday. I am quite a perfectionist and I do not handle changes very well, so when I heard you all laughing and having fun that wasn’t my kind of work place so I decided to release all my anger on you. So yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Oh Mr. How… Dan, don’t worry. I was out of line myself and I understand why you shouted at me, don’t apologize. Also, you are the boss, you can do whatever you want.” Phil explained, sipping his coffee.

“That’s the thing Phil! I am the boss and my co-workers are scared of me. I want to work with professional people but I also want them to have fun, but it seems like I’m the worst for that, that’s why I need you to help me.” Dan grabbed one of Phil’s hand in his, “please help me to act like you do, people love being around you, you make people around you happy and I want that.”

Phil could really see how this bothered Dan. He wasn’t a bad person, he was just worried about messing up his work, and he believed that if he let himself don’t be serious that would happen.

“Dan, I will help you, don’t worry. And we are starting today. C'mon.” With that, he laced his  fingers with Dan’s and led them both out of the café, making them cross the street running, both of them out of breath and laughing at the sudden stupidity they had just done.

_______________

Phil had told Dan he would mess with some props so the others could see that nothing happened, that way they could see that Dan wouldn’t yell at them anymore. He made Dan promise he would smile more during the models work, letting himself enjoy and admire the work he had done, he deserved it, he was a great designer after all.

Apprently the plan was working, Phil had gotten out first from the dressing room, and he managed to grab some props on his way to the photographer, and playing with them in front of Dan and he cheekily winked at him, making Dan let a soft laugh and giving Phil a light shove before grabbing the props in his hands and sending Phil in front of the photographer.

Phil was glad he had made Dan laugh at least once since he had started working with him yesterday, he should show his dimple more, to be honest.

Once Phil was finished he walked back into the dressing room, spying Dan from behind the curtaing, seeing him more relaxed and not only Dan, also everyone around him seemed to be more comfortable and happy, they didn’t seem scared of Dan anymore.

_______________

The shooting had ended a few minutes ago and it went fantastic. The atmosphere had been great and Dan seemed happy with the results. He also noticed how his co-workers had done all his work perfectly, there was no need to look so serous all the time for them to do their job right, they were professionals, they knew what they were doing.

Dan stood up from his chair, calling everyone into the main room. When he noticed everyone was here he began speaking “First of all I want to apologize to everyone in this room. You all know that I am very perfectionist, that’s why I don’t like messing up things and I tried to stay serious all the time because I thought that if I let myself be relaxed for a minute everything would go out of the window, so I am sorry if I made you feel scared of me, that wasn’t my intention.”

He took another breath and continued his speech “Now, thank you for being so professional and amazing and making my job easier, I never would have done this without you all. So thank you so much and I promise I will try to be more laid back and happy in the next projects.”

Dan didn’t expect the sudden clapping from them and laughed a bit, making his cheeks go red with embarrassement.

When the clapping eneded, everyone went to collect their things and go home, but Chris came by his side, giving him a side hug, before teasing him “Well, I didn’t know Dan Howell could be so sentimental… I’m proud of you, you know that right?”

“Thank you Chris” Dan responded, wrapping his assistant and friend in a proper hug.

_______________

Dan was the last to pack up everything. He made sure everyone had gone home before leaving the studio himself when he heard a noise that sounded like a yelp coming from the studio’s dressing room. Was someone still here?

He ventured onto the said location, slowly opening the curtain, only to find Phil rubbing the back of his head.

“Hey, what are you still doing here? I thought I saw you leave” Dan said, startling Phil and making him almost hit himself again with the looker door.

“Oh Dan, you scared me.” Phil said, stil rubbing the back of his head, trying to leasen the pain, “I forgot my hoodie when I was leaving and aparently it was in other locker so yeah…”

Dan saw how Phil was still rubbing his head; he clearly was in pain. What if he was bleeding? Oh god please no. “Hey Phil, let me look at your head, you might be bleeding” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s free hand and sitting him on one of the dressing room’s benches.

“Don’t worry Dan, it’s just a bump, it will fade.” Phil explained, trying to mask the pain but not really succeding.

Dan shushed him, putting himself behind Phil and slowly moving his hands and fingers through Phil’s head, slowly examining the bump. Oh, it wasn’t that bad, at least he wasn’t bleeding. He threaded his fingers one last time through Phil’s hair and he heard a soft moan coming from Phil.

Dan thought it had been a pained moan when he accidentally threaded his fingers again and Phil moaned again, definitely not from pain. A small grin appeared on his face, and decided to tease the model about this “Oh, you like people stroking your hair, Phil?” he said, in a soft sensual voice.

Phil, who now had his eyes closed, was only able to let another moan, this time louder. That made it for Dan.

He took the initiative, put himself in front of Phil and straddled him on the bench, putting both of his hands on the model’s hair again, grabbing a little harder and making his head tilt back a bit so Dan could kiss his neck, marking him. Once he was done, he tilted Phil’s head up again, this time the model had his eyes open and had his eyes full of lust. “Dan we…”

Dan shushed him again, “Phil, we can and we should. I want this with you and I see you want this too so please, let’s just do it.”

Phil, looking at Dan’s lips he nodded, before grabbing Dan from the neck and making their lips met in a heated kiss.

Once they parted ways Phil started unbottoning Dan’s shirt but before he could do anything, Dan stopped him, looking at him with a shy smile “Phil I… I never got to thank you for helping me today and making me laugh at work for who even knows how long, so thank you.”

Phil looked at Dan’s eyes and smiled a bit, really glad he could made Dan relax and smile more. “You are welcome, Dan. It was nice to see your dimple, it suits you” and with that, Phil poked it, making Dan smile wider than before.

Dan grabbed Phil’s head and kissed him again, now with a smile on his face before whispering, “can we just shut up now? I want you to ravish me right here right now and if you don’t I swear…”

Phil silenced Dan by gripping his hips and grabbing Dan closer to his body, giving him another open mouthed kiss.

At least Dan was glad he had fulfilled his fantasy of having sex with one of the attractive models on the dressing room bench. And on the floor. And on his bed days later. And on their new house kitchen countertop a few years later on…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
